


“These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Sappy little thing about their relationship.
Relationships: Walter Beck/Jasper
Kudos: 8





	“These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”

“These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”  


At hearing the words, Jasper tears his eyes away from the window to find the taller man looking down at him, a sappy smile plain on his face. He returns it, shaking his head in amusement.

Jasper doesn’t _know_ what the stars mean to Walter—how, like the sun itself, they are a symbol of security—That when the knight can look up and see _something_ shining, he knows he’s all right. He knows wherever he is and whatever he’s feeling, there is a way out. He can find his way home. He isn’t _trapped_.

Seeing Jasper, even now, provides him with that same feeling–it always has. In all the nights he’d woken up in a panic, unsure of where he was or if he was safe, seeing nothing but _darkness_ all around him, it was _Jasper_ that had brought him back to reality. It was Jasper who held him, who made him feel something _else_ , and it was in Jasper’s eyes he found his way back home.

Because that’s what the man is to him: **home**.

The butler reaches out to clasp his lover’s hand in his own, ultimately pulling himself in to press his face into his arm whilst muttering something of how Walter was being “ _silly_ ” and not at all charming, but very obviously charmed. He breathes in the familiar scent, runs his hand over the familiar cloth, and listens to the steady, familiar rhythm of Walter’s breathing. As Walter snakes his other arm around him, Jasper relishes the simple feeling of _home_. Safe. Secure. Everything is as it should be.

Jasper may not know _why_ Walter loves the stars when he hates the darkness that comes with them, but it doesn’t matter. He would follow and traverse them _all_ if Walter wished, because wherever the knight went, he would follow, always.


End file.
